1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure regulator and more particularly to a remotely adjustable back pressure relieving hydraulic regulator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electro mechanical pressure regulators for use on a rolling mill have been used. These units, however, are relatively expensive and are difficult to maintain.
Various systems have been disclosed for hydraulic pressure regulation for rolling mills. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,974,672; 3,803,886; 3,416,341; 3,373,591; 3,319,444; 3,191,408 and 3,024,679 are exemplary of prior art hydraulic controls for use with a rolling mill.